A variety of bus topologies capable of reducing signal distortion have been developed. One of these topologies includes a point-to-point connection. The memory module for a point-to-point connection typically has two ports. One of the ports is used exclusively as an input port, and the other port is used exclusively as an output port. This configuration increases the pin count and, therefore, the size and complexity, of the memory module.